priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirei Minami
Mirei Minami (南みれぃ, Minami Mirei) is one of the main characters of the series. She is voiced by Yu Serizawa, a member of i☆Ris. She is a 7th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is a pop type idol, with her preferred brand being Candy Alamode. She is also the head disciplinarian at Paprika Private Academy. Appearance When performing, Mirei has lemon yellow hair that is partly tied up in two cat-eared-buns at the top with blue and red ribbons with white dots in the middle, and bright blue eyes. Normally, she has long brown hair that's tied in a high ponytail, brown eyes and wears glasses. Personality She is smart and very good at puzzles. Her catchphrases are "Keisandouri", meaning "Just as calculated" and "Keisangai", meaning "miscalculated." Because she is very smart, she is the captain of Paprika Private Academy's disciplinary committee. She usually ends her sentences with" -pri" when at PriPara, and her idol catchphrase is "A pop and a step and I've got you~!" However, that is only her idol character. Out of stage, she can be very serious. Relationships *Kuma - Kuma is Mirei's manager in PriPara. *Laala Manaka - Laala is Mirei's partner and teammate in PriPara. With Sophie, they are in a unit called SoLaMi♡Smile. *Mrs. Minami - Mirei's Mother, who is an attorney. She wants Mirei to become an Idol Attorney. *Mr. Minami - Mirei's Father, who is a prosecutor. He wants Mirei to become an Idol Prosecutor. *Sophie Hojo - Mirei is aware of Sophie's Fancy Mode, and understands. Like many other idols in PriPara, she somewhat admires Sophie. She joins Laala and Mirei's team in Episode 12, and they form a unit, called SoLaMi♡SMILE. *Dorothy West - Mirei bans Dorothy from joining her and Laala's unit prior to Episode 12 because Leona has to be tagged with Dorothy and they only needed one member, not two. *Leona West - Leona does whatever Dorothy feels, so she dislikes Mirei too. * Shion Todo - She gives Shion a Warning Ticket for breaking Rule #11 of Paprika Private Academy, "Solving GO puzzles in the hallway". In Episode 15, she and Shion go up against each other. Significant Coords *Magical Clown Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 13. *Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting in Episode 14, this coord becomes her casual coord. *SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord that is used when SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes together. Etymology *'Minami' (南) translates to south. * Mirei- It is a common name for Japanese girls, which mostly written in kanji "美玲". Trivia *Leona, Dorothy, and Mirei are the only known 7th graders in the series. *Along with Laala, Mirei is one of the only known main characters to have a different look in PriPara. Mirei is also the character with the most major change; as she looks completely different as an idol. **With Mirei's transformation, her eyes turn bright blue. Her hair is also styled differently, and re-coloured as blonde. *Mirei is the only character in PriPara known to share a voice actress with someone from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. She shares her voice actress with Ann Fukuhara. *Mirei is similar with Ann Fukuhara: **Both have the same voice actress. **Both are pop-type idols. **Both have a serious personality. **Both quickly befriend with the main protagonist characters (Mirei with Laala and Ann with Naru). **Both have blue as their theme color. **Both have a connection with sweets - Ann's dream is to become a pastry chef, and Mirei's preferred brand, Candy Alamode, bases its outfits on sweets. *Mirei started the series in the Student Class but in Episode 6 was promoted to the Debut Class. * Mirei seems to admire Cosmos. * Her name (''Mi''rei) is based on the third note of the Solfège scale. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Minami Family Category:Pop Idol Category:Candy Alamode user Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE member Category:Anime